Fan Theories on PUF
This is the Fan Theories on PUF page, dedicated to fan theories on the PUF franchise. Fans can email 2Gama or Zack First at the official TUA Universe email address for their theories to be included. TOTODILIA BEING INCLUDED Totodilia is a solo project 2Gama is working on, about a nation that abuses Totodiles. This is thought to be a backstory for Genesect City along with a safe way for 2Gama to let out his rage at something without doing anything too bad, as he can easily just torture a couple Totodiles in a new post on Totodilia instead of anything too mean or bad. The main character from Totodilia, Buddy, is in the AntiBlog mode as an enemy, including a moveset that is accurate to a Totodile that has been abused for the majority of his life. However, other Totodiles from Totodilia, such as one called Wave who has a wave pattern on his back and one called Toto that is very cute but neglected and hated on, have fan bases rivaling those of several Goji's Blog characters like Insta and the La La Lady Kid! I bet they will be included, along with maybe a Totodile Storage Unit employee who abuses Totodiles. STATUS: Confirmed, there is a Totodilia character pack containing Buddy, Wave, Toto and Singer Genesect City. RAP GOD WILL BE CUT Rap God is supposed to be in PUF, however, for some reason, 2Gama is showing hatred towards Rap God that is similar to a milder version of how he feels about Mack. Could this mean the god of Dansverden might be cut? This will be controversial as they would need to find a replacement and there are not many original monsters left other then Neek'll from the Final Battle story, however, that monster was based on 2Gama's enemy, who might find out about it. STATUS: Debunked, Rap God is included, along with Mack, so 2Gama's hatred for a character isn't a factor. GOJI'S BLOG 4 CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED TUA4 characters are confirmed for the updated version, however, Goji's Blog 4 is definitely coming soon so will characters from that be included? We already saw teasers for two new characters, one being a fat and cute Totodile's silhouette (possibly a new blogger of sorts) and the other being a human wearing a Genesect City badge and holding a dead Totodile head in his hand (possibly a human that helps Genesect City) so maybe these two will make it into the game? If not, GB4 should at least be mentioned slightly via an item or stage. Even a cameo from a character during Campaign Mode would be cool! STATUS: Confirmed, both characters and a location based on the neighborhood where Gojidile and Justindile live will be in a free add-on for the PC version of PUF. THE GAME'S ANTIBLOG MODE WILL BE CONTROVERSIAL AND HATED A new trailer came out for PUF today, showing footage of AntiBlog Campaign Mode. It is, however, very dark, and depicts happy and cute Totodiles being killed in realistic manners. Considering Totodiles are some of the most beloved TUA Universe characters (Gojidile, Justindile and Mackdile are all in the top 10 characters) this might make fans get upset or consider the game controversial... what if the fan base takes this wrong? STATUS: Debunked, the fanbase likes this mode and it is several of the most famous TUA Universe Youtuber's favorite mode, such as TheOneAndOnlySandslash (he finds it fun) and HowtoTF1 (he hates Totodiles according to an interview) Category:Fanbase Category:Theories